The following description relates to information structures used in computer systems, for example, entry points for navigation of hierarchical information structures.
Computer systems may organize data in object hierarchies. An object hierarchy may have a tree structure. The tree may include a number of interdependent nodes. The nodes may represent objects such as files, documents, folders, applications, etc. A folder may contain other objects. The folder containing the objects is referred to a parent node and the objects it contains are called child nodes.
Object hierarchies can become extremely complex, especially as software complexity and the memory capacity of computer systems increase. Navigation of a hierarchy may become more difficult for a user as the hierarchy becomes more complex.